Thanks for the Memories
by Vanilla Wafer
Summary: Lost Memories; Old Memories revived; Aki and Grimmjow lose their memories on a mission. Grimmjow has to cope with clashing memories of the past and his shinigmai life while protecting the amnesiac Aki. Sequel Better Summary inside lol.


**Losing Memories; Old Memories Revived. Grimmjow and Aki are sent to a mission in the human world. While fighting a hollow they are injured and lose consciousness. Waking up in an unknown place Grimmjow's memories as a shinigami are gone but his memories of when he was human are revived. Aki loses her memories all together. Now Grimmjow must suffer as his memories begin to clash while also trying to protect his amnesiac girlfriend. What's even worse a new threat to Soul Society and the human world appears. Read as Grimmjow and Aki try to regain their proper memories while trying to protect the human world and Soul Society; it should be easy with old friends coming to help right?**

**_The Sequel to Ripped Her Heart Out Right Before Her Eyes. _**

**_Well it's been awhile and here it is the first chapter of the sequel to my previously loved story . . . well I think it was loved lol. Enjoy the crappy first chapter! Yay!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Thanks for the Memories  
**

_"Bye mom, bye dad!" the two twins yelled. They waved goodbye to their children and closed the door. Aki looked back at Grimmjow and gave him a halfhearted smile._

_"Going to work already?" she asked. He adjusted his tie and smirked._

_"Yeah, I'll see you when I get back. Have a good day at work." he said and walked out the door. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She walked into her bedroom and sat down on the bed. She wiped away the tears and looked up at the ceiling. She heard the door open and close she did her best to hide her tears but they just kept flowing. She saw a large hand out of the corner of her eye; the hand touched her face and pushed her chin up. "Hey! What's wrong?!" Grimmjow asked. _

_"I'm pregnant again!"_

His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up; he looked at his surroundings and sighed in relief. He was in his room in Soul Society glancing out the window he noticed the sun was up. He threw his blankets off of him and stood up. He dressed himself in his shihakusho pants and grabbing his zanpakuto and white Captain's cloak. His cloak was extremely modified the inside was black, it was shortened up; the back of his cloak was long enough to cover his back while the front was cut up and angled out to his waist: the sleeves came down just below his elbows with a thick black trim: an added black collar adorned the cloak. The symbol for his division adorned the back as did the diamonds and dot's like every other Captain's cloak. He yawned and walked out of his room; he cringed the sun was directly shining in his eyes. He lifted his hands over his eyes he felt an ice cold hand grab his wrist and pull away his means of blocking out the sun. The same hands were placed on his chest he hissed and looked down at the culprit.

"Aki! You're like a fucking dead body! Shove your hands into your damn pockets!" he yelled. She chuckled and placed her hands onto his back.

"No fucking way! You're warm and my hands are freezing Grimmjow!" she whined. He sighed heavily and grabbed her hands squeezing her fingers; he started to breath onto her hands to warm them up.

"Oh look! So much love between those two." someone said. Grimmjow let go of her hands and turned to look at the person. Grimmjow closed his eyes and turned his back to the person.

"Oh god! You're fucking bald head shone the sun into my eyes!"

"I'm NOT BALD!" he yelled. Grimmjow grinned and turned his attention back to the bald man.

"Right and my hair is pink Ikkaku." Grimmjow grinned wickedly and turned his attention back to Aki; he heard Ikkaku huff and stomp away. Aki looked over at Ikkaku and yelled out to him.

"Bye!!!!!!!!" she yelled, he raised his hand up in acknowledgement rounding a corner and disappearing. She looked up at the blue haired Captain and smiled. "My hands are still cold." she held her hands up to him. He growled grabbing her hands and shoving them into her pockets.

"There!" he walked away from her. She sighed heavily and followed after him; looking down at her he slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She was about to say something when a Hell Butterfly came fluttering by. She held out her hand and the insect landed on her index finger. She sighed heavily and the butterfly flew off. "What's up?" Grimmjow asked.

"Captain Yamamoto is calling us in for some kind of assignment." she said. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shunpoed to Captain Yamamoto's office; Aki quickly followed after him. Quickly reaching Captain Yamamoto's office, Grimmjow threw the doors open.

"Hey old man what's up?" Grimmjow barked.

"Still disrespectful as ever Captain Jaggerjack." Captain Yamamoto said. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, what did you want with us?" he asked with a yawn.

"I should have trained you myself instead of letting the eleventh squad do it." Yamamoto said with a sigh, Aki chuckled. "Now I'm sending you two to Karakura town it seems an extensive amount of hollows have been appearing in the vicinity. The others we have sent cannot seem to take care of all of them. I want you two to go out there and help." he said. Grimmjow scoffed turning on his heels and walking out of the office. Aki rolled her eyes and bowed to the older man quickly leaving the office.

"What a stupid assignment." Grimmjow growled.

"Maybe but we still have to do it. Plus it's rare for us Captains to go out to the human world." she said happily and skipped off. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and left to his quarters to prepare for his departure to the human world. As he made his way through the 9th division an annoyingly familiar figure made his way toward him. An orange haired shinigami Captain was heading towards him.

"Grimmjow, I hear you and Captain Hisane are headed for the human world today." he said. Grimmjow scoffed and glared at his orange haired comrade.

"Yeah so what?" he growled.

"Nothing just don't do anything stupid." he said.

"Highly doubt that Kurosaki, I'm not you." he said with a chuckle. He shoved past the orange haired Captain and walked into his office. His Lt. was running around stacks of papers in his hands. The Lt. tripped throwing papers all over the place. Grimmjow looked down at the fallen Lt. and chuckled. "That's why I don't do paperwork." he said. The Lt. groaned and sat up.

"You should start doing your paperwork, I can't keep doing it for you." He stood up and brushed off his shihakusho. He started picking up papers; Grimmjow picked up a piece of paper and placed it on top of the stack.

"Have fun, I'm going to the world of the living." he walked into his office, the Lt. rolled his eyes and placed the stack of paper down on his desk. There was a knock at the door he stopped what he was doing and opened the door.

"Captain Hisane." he said, moving to the side to let her in. She walked in and hugged the Lt.

"Awww Shuuhei don't be all formal! We're friends right?" she asked. He smiled and patted her lightly on the back.

"Yeah, you're ri . . ." he started to say but was quickly interrupted.

"Hey! Dumb Bitch let's get going!" Grimmjow barked. Grimmjow blinked a few times and looked over to Aki.

"Why did you call me a dumb bitch for?!" she yelled. He shrugged his shoulders and walked past her; Aki pouted and looked up at Shuuhei. He had a surprised look on his face; she waved her hand in front of his face. "Shuuhei something the matter?" she asked. He came out of his stupor and looked down at her.

"Ah, n-no you should get going before Grimmjow leaves you behind." he said and walked over to his desk. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the 9th division offices. Grimmjow wasn't to be seen, she sighed heavily and shunpoed to the the gate. A familiar batch of blue hair was there waiting for her as well a two bald heads one of them having a beard.

"Captain Yamamoto, Ikkaku, came to see us off?" she asked. Captain Yamamoto smiled at her and ruffled her hair slightly.

"Yes now be careful out there." he said. She bowed and then hugged the older Captain. He was taken by surprise at first but patted her lightly on the back after regaining his composure.

"Remember not to die out there, Kenpachi wishes to be the one to kill you." Ikkaku said. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"That former Captain of mine can try all he wants but not once has he ever defeated me." he said and turned his back to the his former teammate. Aki let go of Captain Yamamoto and hugged Ikkaku goodbye as the gate started to open there was a yell. Aki looked over her shoulder to spot a group of shinigami coming towards them.

"Aki!" the group stopped in front of them; Grimmjow growled and glared at the group.

"Idiots next time get her earlier!" he barked.

"Shut it Grimmjow; Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime all of you guys came to see us off?" she asked. Rukia nodded her head.

"Yeah and to tell you to look for Urahara Kisuke so you can get your gigai." Rukia said. Aki nodded about to give all her friends a goodbye hug she was stopped when a hand grabbed her Captain's cloak and pulling her through the gate. As they walked out into the human world Aki was glaring at Grimmjow.

"Can't even let me say goodbye?" she growled. He rolled his eyes and walked up the candy store in front of them. The doors slid open and a little boy with red hair was standing there glaring at them.

"What do you want?" the little boy asked rudely. Grimmjow shoved the boy out of the way and entered the shop. Aki sighed heavily and kneeled down in front of the boy.

"Sorry he's a jerk." she stuck her hand out to him. "I'm Aki." she said.

"Yeah I know, but anyway I'm Jinta." he said and walked away from her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the shop; a man with a pinstripe green and white bucket hat; he had blonde hair and he had a fan covering half of his face.

"You Urahara?" Grimmjow questioned.

"What's it to you?" the man said in an oddly happy tone. Aki elbowed Grimmjow; she walked up closer to the man.

"We were told to come here for our gigai." she said. Urahara laughed and fanned himself.

"Well then you've come to the right place." he stood up. "Come follow me into the dinning room to have some tea." Aki smiled and followed Urahara into the dinning room; Grimmjow reluctantly followed after them. They sat down, Urahara began fanning himself; the blonde man was staring at Aki. Grimmjow noticed the stares and growled.

"Hey why the hell are you looking at her?!" he barked.

"Oh my bad, didn't know she was your girlfriend." Urahara said with a chuckle. Aki blushed and looked down at the ground; Grimmjow scoffed a slight tint of red on his cheeks.

"She's not my girlfriend . . . she's . . . my fiancé. That doesn't matter! We came here for gigai we're to stay in the world of the living until we can get the hollow situation under control. Though why were are gigai sent here?" Grimmjow asked. Urahara nodded his head; he closed his fan with a snap and placed it down on the table.

"So where are the two of you staying?" Urahara asked.

"We haven't decided yet but well find a place." Aki said. There was a beeping sound; Aki and Grimmjow pulled out their cell phones. They looked at each other, standing up they ran out of the shop. Grimmjow looked at his phone looking at the hollows location. He sped up ahead of Aki; she followed behind him. They reached the cemetery quickly; spotting the hollow hovering over a family. The hollow slowly reached for the son of the family. Aki shunpoed toward the family she shoved the little boy out of the way. The family members gasped and ran over to where the little boy sat on the ground crying. Aki sighed in relief but quickly regained her senses. The hollows hand was barreling down at her.

"Aki!" Grimmjow yelled, he shunpoed over to her pulling her out of the way. Grimmjow glared at Aki and started to scold her. "Some fucking Capt. you are!" he yelled.

"Well sorry I . . ." she started but was interrupted.

"Watch out!" the human adults yelled. Grimmjow and Aki turned their attention to the family in surprise. It was a costly mistake; both looked up back at the hollow it was too late to dodge. The monster backhanded them. They flew back hitting the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop. Grimmjow winced as he tried to get up but his legs were numb.

"Shit!" he yelled. The family ran over to them; the father stayed behind to face the hollow.

"Are you all right!?" the children yelled.

"W-WAIT IDIOT! DON'T GO NEAR THAT THING!" he yelled. His eyes widened as the man began hopping around like a boxer. His hands surrounded by a white aura the man used something similar to shunpo and was able to attack the hollow. The hollow disappeared and the man ran over to both of them.

"You all right man?" he asked Grimmjow. Grimmjow shook his head and looked back to Aki.

"A-Aki!" he tried to get up but his legs gave out under him. "Shit!" he yelled. The mother of the family went over to Aki and felt for a pulse.

"She's alive but unconscious. We have to get you two somewhere safe." she said. Grimmjow once again tried to stand up; his eyes widened as a sharp pain went through his body. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious.

_"_"_Aki . . . I love you." she wiped away her tears._

_"Don't leave me." " _ Grimmjow's eyes shot open, he looked around at his surroundings it was a totally unfamiliar place. Looking down at himself he was bandaged and was in what looked like a kimono.

"You're awake, good, good. Your friends is still sleeping though." a man said. Grimmjow looked around and spotted Aki across the room asleep.

"Hey where the hell are we?!" he barked.

"Whoa! Calm down you two were badly injured and we brought you back to our house." the man said.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's Sunday, you have been out for two days. By the way my name is Ken." he said.

"Ken? Feh just like that idiot green haired friend of ours." he said.

"Green haired? Ah! You mean my dad?" he asked.

"D-dad?! That idiot can't be a father?" Grimmjow scoffed.

"What are you talking about? Grimmjow . . . um how old are you?" he asked.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Grimmjow growled.

"Just answer the question." Ken sighed.

"16, I'm still in highschool. That girl over there is well . . . she's the mother of my kids." Grimmjow said warily to Ken. Ken looked confused and walked into the kitchen. Grimmjow stood up slowly and walked over to Aki. She groaned and opened her eyes; she looked into Grimmjow's cerulean eyes and sat up.

"Wow, you have pretty eyes dude." she said. Grimmjow looked at her confused the tone of her statement sounded odd. It was as if she didn't remember him as all; something was off he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Aki? Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Er, no. I have a question though where are we?" she asked. Grimmjow dropped her hand and looked down at the ground confused. What had happened to them why did she lose her memories of him. Ken and his wife entered the room. Grimmjow and Aki turned to look at the couple in confusion.

"Grimmjow, Aki . . . do you know who you are?" Ken asked.

"Tch, I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjack; a highschool student, a substitute shinigami; and a father. Wait what the hell is going on?! Why doesn't Aki have any of her memories?! Just what the hell happened to us?!" he barked. Ken turned to look at his wife and a saddened look in his eyes. Grimmjow growled just what the hell was going on. Ken dragged his wife away from the two; Grimmjow couldn't hear what they were saying. Ken's wife left the room and quickly came back with something. She walked over to the two and kneeled before them. She laid a photo album on the floor and opened up the pages. Grimmjow and Aki looked over at the pictures; Grimmjow's eyes widened it was a photo of the whole group but older. He and Aki looked older in the photos as did the twins. Aki was holding another child in her arms a little boy with blue hair. Grimmjow looked over at Aki she was in complete shock.

"What's going on!? Why am I holding a child that look's like that guy!?" Aki yelled pointing at Grimmjow; Grimmjow growled and glared at Ken.

"What's going on?" he hissed.

"You two died a some time ago. We had called Urahara and brought your gigai, you're in them right now. Grimmjow? Aki? You guys ok?" Ken asked. His eyes widened in disbelief; Aki had tears streaming down her cheeks. Grimmjow grabbed Aki's hand squeezing it in comfort; they were dead? Aki pulled her hand away from Grimmjow's and ran out of the house.

"Aki! Wait!" Grimmjow yelled and ran after her.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. Now onto other things . . . like . . . um . . . I'll find something to do lol. **


End file.
